<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>oneshot by jcksbeom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614284">oneshot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksbeom/pseuds/jcksbeom'>jcksbeom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, M/M, Multi, not sure will be added later sjsje</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27614284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jcksbeom/pseuds/jcksbeom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bottom!jackson wang x the boys (or fem!dom in the future) oneshot (it could be more doe shsh) &lt;33 request will be gladly accepted &lt;33</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Youngjae/Jackson Wang, Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Jackson Wang/Everyone, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Jackson Wang, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hehe this is the intro,you can comment your request 💓</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>HELLOOO !! so this is bottom! jackson wang oneshot,or a few shot if it's too long HSIWIEH. it could be a ship or centric!jackson </p><p>hehe i made this book because the lack of bottom jackson is upsetting :((</p><p>you can request </p><p>-smut<br/>-fluff<br/>-angst<br/>-ddlb<br/>-omegaverse</p><p>I WONT WRITE VAMPIRE AND HORROR STUFF</p><p>YOU CAN COMMENT IF U HAVE A REQUEST !! (please i'm so bored i wanna write) </p><p> </p><p>p/s : i can also femdom! x sub!jacks hehe</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. ot7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was originally the request i got from wattpad haha</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>after the boys came out as gays and in a relationship to the public,the fans kept on supporting them and they're happy with that. the boys are now currently resting and cuddling together in the living room.</p><p>"hey,uh have u guys like fuck each other or some?" bambam suddenly asked.</p><p>the others were taken aback of course,but suddenly jaebeom and jackson were a blushing mess.</p><p>"oh yeah we have" jaebeom admitted suddenly,making jackson slapped his mouth.</p><p>"JAEBEOM HYUNG NO" jackson yelled,burying his face into jaebeom's chest.</p><p>jaebeom ruffled his hair with a small smile on his face,others staring adoringly at jackson.</p><p>"soo,who's top?" yugyeom asked,wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"of course it's me-" "ITS ME" jackson yelled,cutting jaebeom off with red hue on his face.</p><p>"it's obviously jaebeom what the fuck yall asking" jinyoung said,shaking his head.</p><p>"NO ITS ME-" "small peepee,loud moaning,whines a lot,thick thigh and big ass. it's obvious you were the bottom one baby" jaebeom said,smirking.</p><p>"i-i can be a top too!" jackson said,puffing out his cheeks,pouting.</p><p>"baby,remember when we discussed when we first confessed,all of us said we are tops and you were quiet. it's obvious angel" mark said,kissing his fingers.</p><p>"you're cute baby stop sulking" youngjae said,playing with his hair.</p><p>"HEY IM STILL YOUR HYUNG YOU KNOW?"</p><p>"not until i dominate your submissive ass"</p><p>——</p><p>it was a few days until a fansign took place. it was packed like usually,and jackson was a little bit clingy today. he kept on hugging mark while sneaking for kisses. he acted a lot cuter too today.</p><p>"jinyoung ah,who's the bottom one in you guys' relationship?" a fan yelled,making jackson blushed immediately.</p><p>"who do you think it is?" jinyoung question back,wiggling his eyebrows.</p><p>"i think,,,it's sseunie !!" everyone yelled,making jackson hide his face.</p><p>"NO NO !! IM A TOP !! IM VERY DOMINANT !! LOOK IM A MAN !!" jackson said,doing manly posses,although he's wearing a puppy costume.</p><p>"aaah,sseun ah is very submissive. he's so cute" jaebeom slipped in,smiling at blushing jackson.</p><p>"hyung no!"</p><p>"you know? jackson hyung is so cute he always asks to be fed" yugyeom said,mimicking jackson's face when he asked to be fed.</p><p>"i did not-"</p><p>"jacksonnie,is always submissive. when people tells him not to do that and he'll follow them. very,very bottom behaviour in my own opinion" mark said,rubbing jackson's puffed cheeks.</p><p>jackson kept on denying the whole time,but he's secretly enjoying his boyfriends talking about him being submissive. oh little did he knew his boyfriends are planning something for him.</p><p>——</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. markson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>——</p><p>it was a peaceful evening. jackson was lying on mark's chest,snoring softly while mark was calling someone. he steal glances on jackson,smiling softly,admiring someone that he loved. he caressed his hair,loving the way his fingers brush through the soft hair. jackson do take a good care of them.</p><p>"oh yeah,i'll call you again. byebye" mark said to the phone,smiling softly.</p><p>"who was it?" jackson asked,obviously just woke up. he rubbed his eyes while pouting slightly,making mark's heart jump a little.</p><p>"it was my boss baby. don't worry" mark said,kissing his pouty lips,making jackson smile in return.</p><p>"was the nap good?" mark asked,playing with jackson's hair,knowing it's the boy's weakness.</p><p>"mhm,dreaming about you fucking me into-" jackson sighed dreamily as recalled his dream.</p><p>mark smirked as he stares at jackson's red face,until he felt something hard poking on his leg.</p><p>"wanna make your dream a reality?"</p><p>"say less"</p><p>——</p><p>"baby,do you think this looks good on me?" mark asked,showing off his new suit to jackson.</p><p>"it does hyung !! you look so handsome and beautiful and so pretty- wait where are you going?" jackson asked,feeling weird all of the sudden.</p><p>"ah,i have a meeting with my boss tonight. i'll come home for dinner,promise. or do you want me to buy anything?" mark asked,slicking his hair back knowing it's his best look.</p><p>"uhmm,no ! i'll cook your favourite tonight as i'm feeling like eating spaghetti" jackson said,looking at mark with his puppy eyes.</p><p>"sure. goodbye jackson" mark said,waving his hand as he walked out of the room.</p><p>"no goodbye kiss..?" he asked but it was too late as he heard mark shutting the front door.</p><p>he sighed,rolling on the bed while scrolling through his instagram,it's not usually for him to laying around. but since mark isn't here,is there anything he can do? no.</p><p>he scrolled through mark's feed,and he saw his recent picture which was a picture of mark with his girl friend,they're close and jackson is aware of that. jackson isn't usually a jealous boyfriend,but he couldn't help but to feel possessive as he saw mark's arm wrapping around the girl's waist. </p><p>but he calmed himself down as he tells himself that it's nothing,they're just friends and jackson should respect that. he has friends too,and mark's cool with that.</p><p>he suddenly felt insecurity rushing inside his head as he saw how pretty the girl is. he shaked his head as he reassured himself that he's enough for mark and mark is enough for him. they're made for each other. and he's sure that they'll stay forever.</p><p>or that's what he hoped for</p><p>——</p><p>it's late,mark still isn't home. it's almost 8 and dinner is getting cold. jackson pouted as mark isn't answering any of his calls and message. he stared at the food he made and sighed,he doesn't feel like eating alone so he just left it there.</p><p>and laid down on his bed,hot tears rolling down his cheeks as he felt nothing but pain. he knew about it,and he just wanted mark to admit it to him. he wanted mark to tell him the truth. that's all he asks for. he knew that he's in pain and he doesn't deserve it.</p><p>but mark couldn't full fill that.</p><p>——</p><p>it's just another day. another day of not talking,just sleeping on the  same bed together. eating without mark. jackson is fine with that. of course he is.</p><p>he looked at his lap,unread messages. again. he's sick of this. he wanted to talk this out with mark. everything is so fucked up right now,and he knows that it's his fault.</p><p>his heart jumped a little when a few days ago mark came home early,eating together with him although they're not talking. of course,it's bare minimum. but he's happy.</p><p>and he wanted the feeling to stay forever. he wanted them to last. as they should,because jackson knows he's a good guy and he deserves good things. although he makes stupid jokes sometimes,he wishes that it wouldn't harm his relationship.</p><p>or it would?</p><p>——</p><p>jackson came home physically drained and tired,he was teaching dances the whole day and he wanted nothing but to be in mark's arm. cuddling and venting out his feelings. he was so tired that he didn't realise that there was a woman's shoes outside the house.</p><p>he came inside,putting his bag and things on the table. he walked towards his bedroom slowly, he heard muffled noises inside his room. eyes went wide,tears quickly filled in.</p><p>he opened the door,revealing a very naked mark,fucking his girl friend. his hips snapped the way it used to when he fucked jackson. jackson fell onto his knees,crying while screaming. it seems that he gained mark's attention.</p><p>"j-jackson i can explain-"</p><p>"don't. i sit here,in this house,wondering what i did for hours only to find out you've been fucking a bitch behind me"</p><p>"you were ready to leave me for her"</p><p>——;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>based on a prompt i got from pinterest hehe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>